The story of Meredith Cross
by Cherry Silver
Summary: Meredith has had a rather awful childhood, after learning that her mother took part in her father's murder. Her life has been filled with death and sadness, but she has survived to tell her tale. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I never imagined I would grow up knowing that my father was murdered the year I was born, or knowing that my mother was part of the group that killed him. I never imagined that I would grow up knowing that every day my family's life would be at risk. But it is and I have to believe it.

I used to ask Mother where my father was. I told her that all of my friends at school had daddy's so where was mine? But she would just sit there in silence, and shake her head. I would eventually give up and walk off, telling myself I would never get an answer. On \the day I found out what had happened to my father, mother never spoke at all. She stayed in her room all day long, not coming out for days on end. She was always pale, her hair turning grey, a frown permanently on her face.

There had been a sharp knock on the door. Mother pushed my sister and I up the stairs and told us not to come down till she told us too. She had waited until we were out of sight and then let our visitors in. They all went into the kitchen and talked for what seemed like hours. Eventually I had gotten bored and, leaving my little sister in her room, walked silently down the stairs. The voices were still so quiet, so I had crept up to the door and listened intently. Just as the voices rose I heard footsteps coming towards me and I raced up the stairs, just in time for me to be out of sight of the strange men.

But my footsteps hadn't gone unheard. When the group of visitors had eventually gone Mother came up the stairs and told me. She told me who they were and what they had said, or rather what she had done. I had sat there in complete silence listening to my mother telling me that she had killed my father and those men had also taken part in the murder. I didn't say a word, even when she had finished speaking and hurried back downstairs.

From that day I hated my mother for what she had done. She had not only murdered my father, but lied to me all my life. However, since I had been only eleven years old, there was nothing I could do. I had told my sister what Mother had done-against her wishes. Unlike me, Rose had cried for ages. I had stayed with her while she quietened down and eventually fallen asleep. I remember thinking that she was so vulnerable and promising myself that I would always look after her.

I have kept my promise all my life, despite everything we have been through. It hasn't been easy-living the life we have to would never be. But I would never rely on Mother's help. I couldn't even look her in the eye, never mind leave her to save my life. I have also made sure that Rose hasn't listened to Mother either-I made the decisions for her too. They must have been the right ones though since I am still here to tell you my tale.

I have to tell you in advance that this is no fairy tale, quite the opposite in fact. There are days where lives were in danger, where those close to us were brutally killed, but also others that were full of triumph and joy. There were days where I felt I should just give up. But I didn't, and I was right to carry on as I am still here to tell you my story.

However some are not here. They didn't make the right choices and suffered because of it. I am telling you now, if you are afraid, or you don't know the reality of this harsh world then do not carry on reading.

But to those of you who are brave and realistic…

I am Meredith Cross and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

1st September

I'm eleven years old

I don't know what's wrong with mum. She's been acting all strange recently-always on edge. It's almost as if she's expecting something awful to happen. There's another thing too-the men outside. They've been there for a week now, all five of them dressed in complete black. There are fancy cars with dark windows so you can't see inside them and probably with a price tag you wouldn't want to see too.

I've asked mum who they are but she just waves me away and walks into another room. She never speaks to me or Rose anymore, definitely doesn't act like a mother. She doesn't cook or clean, take us to school, help us in any way. I do all of it.

For around a year now mum has changed. She used to be a brilliant mum, always excited about birthdays or Christmas, always walking round with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. But now she's never with us-so she can't be excited, can't smile and can't be a proper mum. I don't know what's happened.

I haven't dared to go downstairs yet as I'm afraid mum will shout at me again. I went down a couple of hours ago and mum bellowed at me to get back upstairs. She was completely pale and biting her fingernails. It's confusing because the strange men seem to have gone today so there's no reason for her to be like this.

What's that? Someone has just knocked on the door. We never get visitors and the only letters we get are those from people who want money. So who could that be? I can hear mum racing to the door. If I just peek around the corner I'm sure I will be able to see…..uh! It's them-the men dressed in black. I can see mum taking into the lounge-into our house! Why would she do that? She has seemed so on edge around them so why?

I can't see them now for mum has closed the door. I cannot believe that she's let them into to our house-who are they?! I have to find out otherwise I think my head will burst in confusion.

So I creep down the stairs and put my ear against the living room door. Their voices are so hushed and quiet I cannot distinguish a word they are saying. Someone seems to be pacing around the room as I can hear footsteps.

The talking has stopped and…they seem to be coming out! I race up the stairs, quickly but quietly and just get into my room before they step into the hall. All five of them are there, dressed in complete black with long jackets and dark sunglasses. They look like spies out of a movie to be honest.

Looks like I wasn't quiet enough-mums coming up the stairs. I'm in for it now-the look on her face could kill. I'm glad Rose is asleep-she won't have to hear what mum says, which is good because I can tell I am in a lot of trouble. Our strange visitors were obviously meant to be a secret.

There's no point in me getting into bed and feigning sleep as I know she has heard me. Here goes…

"Meredith Cross where are you?"

"I'm here mum!"

I open the bedroom door further and she strides in, the stern face still painted firmly on her face.

"Meredith, what did you hear? What did you see?" Mum asks, with a hint of panic rising in her voice.

"I heard nothing mother, honestly."

"Listen Meredith, there's something you need to know. You're old enough now for me to tell you now. It's about your father."

I'm listening now. What can she have to say about father now that she couldn't have said before? Could it be about where he is?

"The year you were born something dreadful happened Meredith. Your father and I were in deep trouble with some terrible people. We would do anything to protect you. They wanted to kidnap us and your father gave himself up. But it didn't end there."

Mum's voice faltered but she didn't show any new emotion.

"I had to kill him Meredith. They made me kill your father in order to leave us alone. I had no choice."

I just stared at her. How can she say that without feeling guilty? She killed my father-murdered him-then never said a word all my life.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! How could you do that? How could you never tell me? I HATE YOU!" I screamed, not caring anymore if Rose woke up. She had never said a word all my life and now when she tells the truth she says it with a straight face? I cannot believe it.

I race out the room into where my little sister is sleeping and locked the door behind me. Tears are streaming down my face and I know I must look a mess but I really don't care. I can never trust my mother ever again-EVER. I will look after my sister too-I'm not letting that liar touch her.

Unbelievably Rose is still asleep, looking beautiful as ever tucked up under the covers. None of us know Rose's father-not even mother. Which I think is terrible. Mother just said she was lonely one night and made a terrible mistake. It's a pathetic excuse.

I don't care what mother says-I am telling Rose what has happened tomorrow.

God help us


End file.
